The Betrayal Who is Who?
by Anora
Summary: [Put on Hold] A boy was sent to Azkaban, seemingly without a future, and with out a choice. Forces are at work whether they be good, or malignant still needs to be shown. A unexpected event begins a twisting fate, that will end where no one expects.
1. The Beginning

REVISED AUTHOR'S NOTE: Um... My cousin is going to kill me... *glances around worried* And yes I am going to try and revise all this stuff. At first I was just going to go through it and make sure that nothing screamed "plot disaster" and also so that I could regain some memory of the story itself, but... as time went by I soon wanted to kill everything on the whole chapter and redo it. I basically stayed with the same paragraphs and everything- no worry about that, but I changed a ton of my writing. *shiver* how could you guys even read that? Probably goes along with this chapter too... but... still the chapter before that had... dead sentence structure, word choice, grammar mistakes, almost everything that makes a bad paper! Ugg.. Anyway. I am going to have to redo these first three chapters before I can put out a fourth one, but I promise it will be coming before... um... before the end of the year! Lol, or at least before Christmas break.

AN: Hey people, well I have pretty much not wanted to work on my other stories so I came up with this instead. I am using a lot of Latin in this for names, so be prepared. Um. I don't own Harry Potter and honestly I wouldn't want to. I mean think about having to live to expectations of millions! Ouch. Yeah so no one sue me I can always claim that I was targeted from all the people on the Internet. I love this word-  
  
Desiderium = wish, longing / regret, grief / want, need. It fits me really well.  
  
I am not ever going Slash. So that tells you that this story isn't Slash. Um. I don't do romances a lot and I will never do one with Harry. its mostly friendship for him and he is lucky if he ever gets that. Um. warning!!! I am not good at spelling or grammar in anyway! So if you want to correct my chapters. You can email me about it.  
  
The Betrayal  
  
By: Anora  
  
A substance called Edoedulis dripped down from a broken pipe into the small bowl; while a boy no more then eighteen watched, waiting a small puddle to form. The child whispered something under his breath about "grandfather", "never" "go away". Making no logical sence to the outside world. Short ragged breaths could be seen in the frozen air, as they came from a broken down chest that should have been in it's prime.

  


Heavy footsteps echoed down a three-mile stairway that entered into the small prison. Brilliant emerald eyes glanced from the bowl for an instant taking in the image of a Horrendus carrying another prisoner, before he continued to stare at his means survival. Whispers rang clear as voices came from some of the cells, pleading to get any kind of pity from their captors. Maybe it was too escape from the physical cage of bondage, or maybe it was to get away from the voices in their minds that tormented their very souls.

  


As if to reflect, on the pain tramping about the blood worn walls, the old man, that stood holding the newcomer suddenly screamed. Apparently the bloodied corpse of a man had stomped upon Papula's big toe. With a single hit he had secured his own fate of being beaten for a second time in who knows how many. As the brutal assault ended, Papula started padding about his clothing. In search for most likely would be keys to one of the translucent cubes of magic. A clanking of keys into a invisible hole told the 15 men still alive in the room that the door was in fact being unlocked. A couple of them trying to make mad escapes through the newly opened thatch of sorts. Of course they were only butted off, by the once young Horrendus, but from the sounds of it - the boy commended the broken men for trying, if only in his thoughts. 

Ever so slowly the raven as some called him, turned from his only nourishment to look at the now silent scene. Only then did he realize that a dead body was being tugged out of the man-holding box right next to him and the man even more blood ridden then before was tossed in. A interesting fact about the Humo, was the fact that prisoners to go into one another's prisons. It of course wasn't done often, you usually had to want to kill to be able to do so. Apparently the makers of Humo had known about a added torture that included being afraid to fall asleep at night, (or in the day as the case may be) because of a convict that you had made angry the day before, or the month before even. After all, murders had no morals, right? The broken body twitched slightly as the grown man tried to get up from a pool of blood that had gathered about him. With that accomplished, black eyes faded in and out trying to get used to the darkness in the room, while searching for there surroundings. For the moment though, Raven paid no mind and continued to stare at Papula. This was a sort of game that was sometimes played, whenever a Horrendus came down to visit at least. Decerto would try and catch their eyes, and then hold a sort of staring contest with the heartless men, and through out the three years that the boy had been there- he had always won.

In the end Papula once again stared in to glowing emeralds and once again could not stand the depth of them. Almost looking afraid at the long time captive, the gray haired man rushed up the staircase. Making heavy echos once again resound off of the stone walls.  
  
It was then that Decerto realized what this new happening truly meant. His old friend or at least, what he came to call him as, was dead. In his own words he had given the now dead man a name, mostly because the man had already been to insane too choose it at the time. Paganus held the second longest to remain alive here- and he had come, just one year past. In truth through, the thirdy-year-old man had reached his goal, not to die until a complete year had passed.  
  
Not ten minutes after the heavy echoing had stopped, Decessio began screaming at the top of his lungs. Yelling about being second now that Papula was finally gone, and that they all had to obey him. This was a irony of sorts because the36 year old had already gone crazy, or at least in his own individual way. Add this to the fact that the only one the savage group would actually follow would be Decerto himself. Why? Well, simply because Decerto was the longest surviving. Spending three long years in this place was indeed something commendable. After all most only gave into about: a month? Six months? A year? Some had heard of a man that made it too two, but other that no one even came close. Of course, most just pitied him for living so long, if you could call being beaten every week, with screaming within your mind living.  


Still, it wasn't as if there was no such thing a life in the damp hall. Men could every once and a blue moon, be found trying to catch a wary mouse that had wondered to far into the ground of Azkaban. It was at times amusing to watch, but also heart braking, because you knew that it could be their chance of life or death. There were other customs abounding in the Humo. Much like the naming service that went about at times. When a new "member" was added into the "group" and didn't speak their name (wether they couldn't or they wouldn't) it was decided for someone to give the man or women a new a un-dirtied name. When Decerto had arrived, he and been able to be one of the few that picked their own. The name had been Decerto, and it had stuck with him. Though the ones that first called him that were long dead, the boy only thought of himself with that name now.

  


With some effort he turned towards the newest member of their "group" and as quietly as possible Decerto asked one of the first sentences that were uttered to a person, forsaken enough to come, "What is your name?" While his voice was unused and raspy it retained a comforting and wholesome sound in it. Something people looked to hear instead of the very real shrieks all about them, and at times- find hope in those few words uttered. It was quiet for a moment until the dark haired man answered from a tearful voice, "My name? My name, uh? It is Severus, I suppose. Severus Snape." Decerto froze not understanding the man for a moment, and unable to speak for the first time since the Aurors' came all those years ago, to take him away from only remaining family. If you could call those animals that.  
  
******************************  
  
A red haired Weasley walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts; scrounging for his new girlfriend- Hermione. It really wasn't like her, to not been seen at the library all day, and he was becoming slightly worried. They were going to be graduating in a few hours, and no one had seen her for far longer then that. Finally an idea struck Ron in the face. Of course! Hermione was visiting Harry's grave.  
  
Rushing out of the castle like school, to the still frozen landscape, he found her sitting upon a small wooden bench that stood a ways from a statue of a lion and a snake looking as if they were not only friends, but kinship as well. (An old custom of Wizard Britain, is to place non-moving animals upon a grave.)  
  
"What are you doing out here 'Mione?"  
  
A few tears trickled down the young Auror's cheek. "I just can't believe that he is dead Ron."  
  
The young red head sat down beside her, "I can't believe it either 'Mione, but you saw him. He was in the casket and everything."  
  
"I know, it's just that; after everything we went though. A car crash, Ron! A car crash killed him! If some one as kind and, and thoughtful as Harry can be killed. What of the rest of us?"  
  
"I don't know 'Mione, I just don't know."  
  
****************  
  
Dumbledore head dropped down on his chest as he read Severus Snape's court sentence-  
  
~  
  
Snape, Severus, Kabe  
  
-Life in Azkaban- until end of days.  
  
No visitors allowed  
  
Cause: Spy for dark side. It had been all a mix up, most likely the real spy was sitting in the Ministry laughing his head off at being let of the hook. The Ministry of England hadn't any proof either just the simple grudge saying that Severus was a Death Eater. Not even a trial had been held.  


~

  


Now the light had but one man to tell them where the attacks, where to be next, and that man was still a boy! It almost as if the world wanted to be controlled. Maybe it was time he let the world do what it wanted? No, he could never sit back and watch such horrors. He would never give up on the world, even though it was dependant on a power, that would destroy them all with out a second thought. The power that was fueled with hatred and revenge. The power of insanity that in the end was considered too be sanity. The power that was still at times called evil, that lived in humans. The power of death, and control.  


*****************  
Meanings-  
  
Edoedulis- Edo means; put forth, give out. Edulis means; edible. Basically it is a liquid that makes that who drink it survive, not very healthy in for people.  
  
Horrendus- horrible, dreadful. Used this cause the keepers aren't very nice so the prisoners started calling them that.  
  
Saevio- to rage, be furious, take violent action. This guy as you can tell isn't the nicest person in the Humo.  
  
Humo- cover with earth, bury. Used this cause this place is UNDER Azkaban really far down. Normally people stay in the towers or main building. This is where people go when they are never to come out again. No matter what. (People outside of Azkaban do NOT know of this place.) You don't get visitors at the Humo either.  
  
Papula- a pimple. You can tell I don't like this guy very much right?  
  
Paganus- countryman, peasant. I rather liked Paganus. to bad he had to die. O well.  
  
Decessio- a retreat, withdrawal. Basically this guy is a chicken.  
  
Decerto- to contend, fight to the finish. I thought it fit Harry well for my story.  
  
AN: I am not updating until I have 20 or more reviews people!  
  
PEOPLE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DOSE EVERYONE THINK THE WEASLEY FAMILY IS BIG! MY OWN FAMILY IS ONLY TWO SHORT AND I THINK WE ARE SMALLER THEN A PIN! Sigh, I really don't understand you people. My mom and dads families are both huge to. um. actually I can't say I know all my cousins names. Well. I know who they are and stuff, but I have a problem with names and stuff. and I am in the teens! UG what am I going to be when I get older.? 

1. 


	2. The Background whats going on here?

A/N Revised: Ok... so this isn't really well on revision... don't bug me... I am trying to remind myself of different facts so that I can start on the 4th chapter. AND it IS coming out... don't know when, but it is!  
  
AN: Um. first off I would like to apologize for the. 20ty reviews thing. The truth is I just didn't want to have to up date for a while. Lol. Err. yeah. I really am sorry! Next I would like to say that in this chapter I am going to refer to Harry sometimes as Decerto and sometimes as Harry. I do not own Harry Potter and if I did I would face reality. Lol (I have a theory about what would happen if the books were real you can ask me about it if you want) Um. I would also like to say that if any one will pay for me to go to the insanity ward I am more then happy to go! (My parents won't let me though. sigh. meany heads.) Yep I think that's it for now.  
  
The Betrayal By: Anora  
  
Light flickered though out a large cavern; as Decerto, softly walked towards a distant figure. He was only able to see her face, but it was enough to show a pained smile. As well as who she truely was, "..Mother?". A silent nod was the only answer that was given, tears began to shine in his eyes, and he tried to go to her, but it wouldn't work. She was leaving- some how, was disappearing, and all the while, reached towards her only son- calling out a silent plea- for help. "Mother!" His cry was desperate now, but it was not un-answered, though from the very opposite source he was calling too.  
  
"Why hello, Harry, have you decided yet?" The cold shadows voice rang through the frozen air.  
  
Decerto's still boyish face paled too a shade far lighter then of snow, "Not again, please not again..."  
  
Not unexpectedly, a freezing smile grew upon the shadow's face, "Come now, Harry? Haven't you been broken enough? Do you really want to kill your mother, once again?" The chilling words were spoken as the disfigured image of a human, point the tip of his want onto the auburn head, of a woman that he was now holding against her will.  
  
"Nooo!!! PLEASE! Don't do this!" Decerto's heart was stricken with pain, it wasn't fair, this couldn't happen again. Tears came without much restraint as the sorrow in his eyes overfollowed to the surface.  
  
A melting light flashed, just before everything went into darkness, that symbolized a tortured young man's very soul.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Decerto rose from his troubled sleep gasping in air, that held a stench- of rotting skin that still moved. Apparently the daily dose Dementors had gotten back while he had been asleep. They walked about with a threatening prowl, and all the while, taking what was not their's- a limited thing also known as happiness. It was most likely the simplest torture, that mad even the strongest of the living cower at. Every single day at noon, the horrendus would visit their "guests", and everyday one unfortunate prisoner would be taken up, to receive his "Treatment"of the week, or month, or even year if they liked you well enough. In reality though, this little "treatment was a terrible beating, that would leave who ever was taken, too be unable to move for the month, or too simply die. It certainly was a good way to make sure no one ever had a chance to escape this tortured place. He wondered which one was better, too be beaten or to be tortured by the soul?  
  
When the horrendus toke Decerto, they had also found out about a little gift of his. He himself thought it more a curse then anything. They toke him into the "room" more often, then any of the others. Then it had began to be much more serious. They knew that he would be able to move far better after the treatment then the other prisoners, and so he soon become the prime object of the Horrenduses attentions. A single day of the week was all that Decerto had to himself, and he had soon found a new meaning to the word "Sunday". When he had been younger, it had just been a simple name, but now it seemed as if the sun truly shined its brightest that day- wether he could see it or not.   
  
It was a miracle really, that before he had come to Azkaban- he had been able to hide his curse for so long. He had already had it when he come to Hogwarts, (his school in the past). He had, had it even a long time before that. It had first come when, when he was three... Decerto shook his head as to wipe the memories of his childhood away from his consciousness. The dementors seemed to have a effect on him, even with all the time that had passed. It was too bad he couldn't turn into a Hawk again- like he used to. Mostly from fear of someone seeing, and mostly that someone just happened to be named Saevio.  
  
Although Harry was on good terms with the 30 year old, Saevio, in every way possible. It remained a fact that Saevio wasn't kind to people who happened to be an Animagus. From what Decerto could gather, it was a person who was an Animagus that had gotten the death eater into Azkaban. It was harsh of the man to have such hatred, but it was common here in the Humo as well as respected. If that made and sense at all... The way most people had found out about Saevio's great dislike, towards People who had the ablity to transform was when Validus had turned into a tree monkey to try to escape. Sadly, Decerto hadn't seen his old friend in over six months.  
  
He didn't know where they had taken the deep brown haired man, with still vibrant crystal eyes, but all those that had been there, had a feeling that the green flash wasn't from any "Ventosus" or "Blanditia". Honestly Decerto HOPED that Validus had been killed by the Horrendus. The man had been far too kind, to be left in such a place as the Humo.  
  
Incommendatus stirred slightly from his tired sleep, or at least that was the name that the others had given Harry's old Professor. Bags of sleepless nights already hung beneath the man's eyes that seemed always frightened when opened. At first Decerto had wondered what caused his stern hearted professor to become this way when he realized, just what kind of a turn the war had taken. Not only that, but Datus as they called him for short, HAD just been thrown to his death. Never to return again to the light of day, which would make any man behave out of character. To make it worse Datus had known Gelidus long before coming to the Humo, a fact that made quarrels between the two more often then sand upon a beach.  
  
It didn't surprise Decerto, that Gelidus had been a Death Eater. The truth was that a good 95% of all humans in Azkaban were either Death Eaters, or of accused Death Eaters. At the moment though, the only ones still alive at the Humo where Death Eaters cast away from Voldemort's side, except for himself that is.  
  
Harry knew of the reason he was here in Azkaban, he even knew that people still thought he was dead back in England. Even if he was oblivious as to how Fudge and Voldemort had been able to convince them all. It was a matter that had caused him to feel betrayed by those who said they loved him, and were his friends. It remained that not even one person had even tried to find out whether he was still alive. Hadn't anyone cared enough to find out the little bit of detail that was need to know?  
  
Bill Weasley walked towards the giant black towers of Azkaban. It was his duty to inform the Keepers of the Dementors there, that as an order of Albus Dumbledore- they had to let Severus Snape go. He flinched slightingly when he felt the cold protection charms around the 10,000-year-old castle. It was rumored that the building had once been filled, with laughter and happiness, but then the King had been killed by his unloving wife and best friend, and all of the kingdom had fallen to darkness. Their remains were supposed to be in the shape of Dementors, wondering about taking what they could no longer have. Bill shivered slightly at the thought of that terrible fate of people, to become like those, those creatures that guarded the unworthy to live prisoners.  
  
A metal gate soon presented itself that had icicles of acid hugging it, as if trying to destroy it. "Hello! Hellooo! I need to speak with the head keeper!" His voice almost seemed soundless- for there was not echo in the least.  
  
A raspy voice answered Bill's choked call, coming from one of the two guardhouses on each side of the gate. "The head keeper can't come at the moment, what do you want boy?"  
  
Bill shivered once more this time from the blankness of where the voice had come from. Still he answered, "I am here on a order of Albus Dumbledore sir, and I would ask of you, that you come out where I can see you."  
  
A corse laugh was his only answer for a time, then finally a man that looked slightly deformed came out of the left guard house, "You WOULD ask, THAT of me boy?" Again the cold laugh, "Maybe I WOULD go for the key to open the door hmm?"  
  
Bill grinded his teeth in frustration, "Please sir, I need to talk with the head keeper as soon as possible!"  
  
The man just grinned at the red head showing missing teeth and a gold tooth or two, "The head keeper will be out, in about..." Holding up a silver watch, to let Bill have a good look at it before putting it back in his pocket, "Ten minutes."  
  
"Now, now, Charlie what manners have you? I am sorry sir Charlie has just been having a bad day. Now haven't you?" With that, a man in his mid thirties or so slapped the other on his back harshly. Though it confused Bill of exactly where he had come from. "Now get back in your guard house." While the words hadn't seemed brutal, the deformed man quickly scrambled to get away from the other.  
  
"What can I do for you friend? I believe that I am, the one that you are looking for." Bill blinked once in confusion for it seemed like this man was still slightly handsome from his youth, and appeared to have no side affects that most were used too. At seeing on a keeper of Azkaban.  
  
The man seemed to notice Bill's confusion and laughed, "Yes well, being the HEAD keeper does have its good points. Oh, my name is Garrulus Yarp, may I go as far as too ask for yours?"  
  
"Oh!" Still slightly startled, he answered, "My name is Bill Weasley, I am here, upon a request from Dumbledore."  
  
Garrulus smile dimmed slightly, but picked back up quickly, "What's Dumbledore's concern? We treat the Prisoners here exactly of how they deserve you know."  
  
"Its nothing like that Mr. Yarp."  
  
"Just call me Garrulus please!"  
  
"Ah... Alright. I am here, Garrulus, because Dumbledore wishes for you to release Severus Snape."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the other man he answered, "Do you have any idea of what that would require me to do? As I recall Snape is in the Humo at the moment."  
  
Bills confusion wasn't hidden, "The Humo? I have never heard of it."  
  
Garrulus seemed to realize his mistake at that moment. And tried to cover it up, "I mean." but it was too late. Bill Weasley had heard about a well kept secret of the prison Azkaban- the Humo.  
  
Servo: to watch over, keep, protect, observe, save, reserve.  
  
Saevio:to rage, be furious, take violent action.  
  
Validus: strong, mighty, powerful, exceeding.  
  
Ventosus: full of wind, windy, breezy. (It is a spell that makes things become very windy almost like a tornado. Used at times to clear leaves from grass and other. Has a green flash of light when used.)  
  
Blanditia: blandishments, attractions, allurement, charm. (Spell that makes the person it is cast on becomes very. attractive to the opposite sex. Has a green flash of light when used.)  
  
Incommendatus: without a protector, without a lord. (A name given to spies because they don't really have anyone who will take the blame for them.)  
  
Gelidus: cold, frosty, icy, freezing. (This man had a harsh life and. wouldn't hesitate to kill.  
  
Garrulus: noising, talkative. (Basically this guy just can't shut up- gets him into a lot of trouble to eheheheheheheh.)  
  
AN: SAD! Yep well I have been giving you as much background information as I can in the chapter. Next will. I really don't know what the next will do. I am going to get in trouble if I say anymore. A. I don't really think the Weasley comment had to do with the story. but I will think about it. Hope you all liked the chapter. Tell me what I did wrong with it and everything in the reviews. Um. I need 20ty reviews until I update (I didn't follow though with the 1st chapter and. well I am probably not going to follow though with this one either, but I want a excuse! 


	3. The Talk

(Revised A/N: Welp people, I am done with Revising, now I just have to... *flinchs* write the 4th chapter. Sigh, the days of torture are ahead of me... Anyway hopefully I will be putting up a fact page as well. More for my benefit then anyone elses. And... yeah... you guys probably want me to start working on it right now uh? Sigh, anyway... I am going to let you guys vote in the reviews what you want me too do. Its either every two weeks that I update... (unless prior notice appears) or... every week. *flinches* The quality will go down if I do it every week, so if you guys want me too do it every week... I shall need one of you to be my Beta reader! X) lol. But yes, I feel as if I really do need some one that is willing to help me out every week. Then it will be on his/her hands to give it back to me so I can update. Besides a Beta reader will help me feel the need to torture them. *blink* oh... I didn't just say that did I? *blushes* 11/25/03 (Yes I am going to start putting dates on these things)  
  
AN: Yep, yep, I have updated this story. You can all blame my cousin Katrina for it being so. well horrible. not well-written. need of a beta reader. Yeah I think that covers most of it. Anyway I didn't put much in this so don't kill me in the reviews. And again my review thing is just for a excuse. I don't really think I hold up to it enough to really force it on people lol. You can review if you want. again I blame my cousin!  
  
The Betrayal By Anora  
  
"Never forget who you are."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Maybe not, but others will."  
  
"There is nothing I can do about that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"To lose hope, is to die."  
  
"And to love, you must feel."  
  
"I remember."  
  
Once again, a murky brown liquid dripped slowly from Decerto's curly beard as he tried to empty a now half full thing, once called a bowl. It was around morning from what he could tell, as drip of the Edoedulis was nonexistent, which remained silent in the skylight hours. The "treatment" towards Harry hadn't been quite as bad as usual, most likely because Impudens had to go on some kind of "Ministry" business. In reality though, it was probably just to get away, especially from the life sucking corpuses that wondered about the building.  
  
A sigh came from the cell next to Decerto's, "Are you alright Incommendatus?" Only a harsh cough answered the call. Slowly, painfully he got up and went to the edge of his cell, and once more called, "Come on Professor you can make it. I am sure that Dumbledore, will send you some one. After all he always seemed to like you well enough during the school year."  
  
Severus Snape looked up sharply, but then flinched- showing that the movement had hurt him. "You were one of my students? But who?" His voice was shocked and somewhat fearful. Decerto simply smiled faintly at the demented strings of concern.  
  
"It doesn't matter Professor, I know you're innocent. So don't let the Dementors get you down, ok?"  
  
The older man just stared at him for a few minutes until asking, "How can you be so stupidly optimistic in this place? I mean... you must have had a pretty happy life to be able to do that- even a little bit."  
  
Decerto just shook his head; with eyes that were practically bursting with flame, that had just shown with a emotion that would never tell its secrets, "No professor. I didn't. I just don't see the point in feeling bad for my self, that's all." The former spy just shook his head at Decerto, and spoke aloud, "If Harry Potter hadn't died none of this would have happened."  
  
Being slightly startled he couldn't stop his curiosity from rising, and poking at his not so talkative tongue, "How are you so sure that he is dead?" Incommendatus looked suspiciously at the eighteen year old. "How long have you been in here?"  
  
Biting back an ironic smile Harry answered, "About three years give or take." The professor's eyes widened. "So you are from one of my older classes? You look as if you are only 18." Incommendatus clearly wanted to know how, how in the world any one could survive in the Humo, for that long no less. To live, day in day out, stripped of all hope of ever getting out. Especially since this person had been known unto Severus Snape beforehand. How long ago that time was, he wasn't really sure.  
  
"I suppose you could say that, although I never did really graduate."  
  
Incommendatus again looked confused, and looked like he was trying to figure out who Decerto could have been. It was nearly impossible though; even though Hogwarts had a high graduation rate, there were millions of reasons why a student would not go through with it. Even with this new information, he knew that he had to pay attention so simply shook his head and put it back in his memory for further thought later on. "Was it because you were caught as a Death Eater?"  
  
"No. Actually I am the only person in the Humo at the moment that isn't a Death Eater. Its kind of ironic actually, I used to fight the so called "Revolution" with all my might, and now my only friends are the ones that I was once fighting- the ones that live here with me the Humo," Decerto smiled faintly at that fact. It really was true; everyone had betrayed him. Or at least everyone outside of Azkaban, now his only friends happened to be the ones that, at one time followed the very man he fought against still.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
It was hours, maybe minutes later as Severus now contemplated on young man before him- If the boy at been here for three years and not graduated then, that met he was 20 years of age or younger. No wonder the kid must have survived so long he couldn't have had horrible memories at such a young age. Then again. who in the world had a grudge so big against a 17 year old to have him thrown into Azkaban, let alone the Humo?  
  
The boy simply had a hard look about him at made you want to be cautious about him. He had raven black hair that seemed to be cut with a make shift rock at one point went down to the boy's shoulders. Then of course there was the beard that covered the chin and part of the neck keeping Decerto some what warm though out the day and night. And of course there was the eyes, they were a blazing emerald green that some how hadn't seemed fad though out the stay in the cold blooded prison. Some where in the old Professor's mind the description rang a bell of some one else, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Finally the once death eater now spy, came to a crossroad that had the power to kill him. He was going to ask the question that no one in the Humo, other then Decerto himself, knew about-  
  
"Why were you put in here? Were you, set up? Did you kill your family? What in the world did you do to get in here?" The speech came in a speeding voice as if afraid to ask the question (which indeed it was). If you were to say Decerto was surprised it would be the understatement of the year. No one had ever asked him such question- no one had the guts since they had realized he wasn't a Death Eater. For they knew it must have been a horrible crime to end up where he was.  
  
"I, Professor Snape, was put in this place for the crime that all of us who are human make. I trusted what I could not see because it seemed so wonderful in my eyes and ears. I was put here because I was a blockade, until I could be useful again." Decerto's voice cut itself off with the grief that was painfully clear though out the mini speech. It spoke of something the other was surprised to hear, of fear and betrayed trust, but also expectance that had no revenge, that so many others. Taking what Incommendatus would later call a "Foolish Gryfinndoric act of bravery"  
  
Decerto spoke one last sentence to his old teacher, "You still care about those that betrayed you." It was a statement.  
  
*******  
  
Burning hair swept through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to quickly travel towards its destination- the headmaster's office. Garrulous had not allowed him inside of the old castle that was now called Azkaban, and when the other had mentioned "the Humo" it had risen a great many questions in Bill's young mind. Why had the man been so, well, nervous about the whole matter? Just to add his suspicions the man hadn't even allowed him too see Severus Snape. Of which he had the right of, being an Unspeakable in the ministry, for four years now.  
  
The door of the old room burst open as the Weasley stormed right into Dumbledore. "He wouldn't let me in Dumbledore!"  
  
To say that the hundred-and-fifty year old man was surprised, could have been nominated for Nobel Prize of understatements. "What in the world do you mean?"  
  
The boys face was still slightly red from the argument with the head keeper of Azkaban just a little over a half hour ago. "Exactly what I said, the man is a stupid hypocritical idiot! When I went to him about it- he said something about a 'Humo' or something."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened for a moment, but the man himself then got up with a speed that surprised Bill for an old man. "We must go immediately!"  
  
Now the other had a confused expression. "What do you mean, I."  
  
"I will explain on the way Mr. Weasley. We don't have much time to spend, if getting Severus out of of the place that I believe it to be.  
  
Impudens: impudent, shameless, insolent, presumptuous 


	4. Yeah! I did a new chapter surprising isn...

A/N: K.... *glances around at murderous faces and flinches* I think people are going to kill me... Yep... well some one's review finally got me... and I am like "I do have those couple paragraphs from a while ago don't I?" So... I decided to post it, even if its way to short... sigh. I am sorry people... you have gotten me in a death trap... does it help that I made a music video for you? (Yes it's a HP fan one) ...you can go ahead and check that out... hope you don't kill me... *sees people still going for their clubs* Well, I will just be going then!  
  
Fire, it flickered through the halls of his mind. Burning everything with in its reach. It was coming now, it was coming after him. Already having devoured his trust, his thoughts, it was coming. Coming after his soul.  
  
A dream woke Decerto from his sleep, plaguing his very heart. It had seemed so realistic, the.. He sat up strait and realized just what it meant. Everyone else in the jail was doing something annoyingly normal, except for just one. Seavio was sitting in his usual corner playing with something. This made Decerto start, what was going on? That didn't make any sense, what in the world could the man have? Getting closer he realized just what his dream was trying to warn him of. Desperately though, he tried to cox the man away the danger he had just set up.  
  
"Hey Seavio, um... would you mind talking to me for a little while? Kind of bored really, not much to do it here uh?" he laughed nervously, he had to get Seavio away from the nex necis ipseaum.   
  
"Don't try and distract me, I know what you are doing." The mans eyes never pulled away from what he was doing. "If you want I will wait a moment to set it off, you can try to get under the emunio. Won't do much good though I don't think."  
  
For a moment Decerto was taken back, but added "Why now? Its..."  
  
"I don't really think it matters why now!" The mans voice had risen in tension and volume now, and would no doubt attract the attention of the Horrendus, most likely down purposefully.  
  
Decerto began to be desperate now, he didn't want to die, not now... he wanted to die happy for Pete's sake! This was so annoying.. He knew this wasn't really a logical thought, though he found it rather funny that he wasn't being very emotionally driven.   
  
The Horrendus were there now, yelling at Seavio who now was smirking. He was reaching the final stage of the transformation of the small rock in his hand. Decerto ran for it, and so did some of the prisoners- realizing just what was going on. The blast sounded, and he turned around, the Horrendus were being wiped out by the blue flame and the burning shown onto every very stone. Particle by particle they were being dispersed. Sacrificed to a King long dead. The flame was inches away now, licking, Decerto could stand it no longer.   
  
Another flame burst out in flight. Fighting to get the life it too needed. This one though was a burning yellow and red, a eternal glory that would never end. It was to late to stop it when the too energies clashed into one another. Bring a chain effect that laterally blue the once Humo to pieces.  
  
*********  
  
Katrina Walker jogged along the harsh path of Woldy's wood. It had been a while since she had been in this forest, and she had decided to try wandering off a bit. Of course like usual it turned out not to be the best idea. Some where along the line the path and skipped over from the main land over to the island of Woldy. Stupid name... why they named it that was she couldn't even guess at, but..  
  
"Oh!" The small burst of surprise came from the liquid drifting across the path in front of her. It was of some kind of thick red substance that had mixed with the dirt. Reaching down she almost placed her finger in the stuff before thinking twice. What in the world was this stuff? Then something caught her eye, something pale was in those bushes. Standing upright she walked over to the wild berry push. Not being able to see any clearer she tried to brush away some of the leafs.  
  
Then with realization her brain clicked exactly what the pale thing was, making her intolerably frightened along with not being able to move. A body was trickling blood onto the worn path, and it was.. It was breathing! With relief her heart fluttered finally being able to beat again. Kneeling down with out a thought she struggled to lift who ever the person was onto their side so she could see their face.  
  
He had raven black hair and looked as if he hadn't a bath in quiet some time. Curiously she glanced at his body features, and toke in the fact that there were thick welts on his back. Which most likely was the cause of most of his blood loss. Getting onto her knees she pulled the man out of the brush the best she could with out hurting him anymore. Tearing off her jacket she put it on top of him, trying to keep him warm while she went and got her brother Jacob (with whom she was staying with).  
  
Quickly as humanly possible she again stood and ran as fast a she could toward her home, where ever it might be. Her best guess was just to try and get there by going back on the path she had come on. Within 10 minutes she arrived at calling for Jacob with all her lung's might.  
  
"What in the world are you screaming about Katrina?"  
  
"There is.." She tried to catch some more breath. "A man..." Another breath, "In the woods, he is hurt!" With that said she tried catching her breath more, and at the same time set to running back from where she came from. Jacob's hand stopped her though. "Go and get the 24 hour kit, is it just along the path?"  
  
"Yes, but... its over across the land bridge onto Woldy's Island." Her breath was still ragged.  
  
"What! That's over a hour away by boat! And... there's a land bridge?"  
  
Katrina couldn't help but role her eye's, "Of course there is a land bridge dummy... I didn't know about it until a little while ago, but... just keep going on the path and you should see where to go..." With that said she hurried into the shed to search for the 24 hour kit.  
  
**************  
  
Jacob had been shocked at how quickly he came upon the land bridge which he was pretty sure hadn't been there before. Besides that the Woldy Island seemed far too close to main land than was possible, but he passed it off as too the emergency of the situation. It toke him about 5 minutes total to get to the broken man, and to figure that the man had a broken arm as well as, severe whip lashes crossed his back. The bruises that little the body didn't seem to be note worthy at the time though.  
  
Ripping open the once white shirt that was on the most likely 18 or 20 year old. He toke access to what need to be done first. Medical training sure helped at times... The man had lacerations that crossed along the stomach which no doubt was painful... Hoping the man didn't have any head injuries Jacob pulled him up slightly so he could bandage him.  
  
"Jack!" Apparently Katrina had gotten back just in time. "Here I couldn't find the 72 hour, but I think this will do." It was her personal emergency kit. Their father had always been big on that for some reason. Said he had a dream or something, and that they all needed to be prepared. Ever since then they had stocked their house and every where else they could think of.  
  
***********  
  
The smell of pine trees awoke Decerto, and he desperately did not want to wake up. A pull on his upper body though seemed to tug him even further into presence of mind. 'What in the world,' he kept himself utterly relaxed as soon not warn any one or thing of is consciousness. There were voices speaking and...  
  
nex necis f. [death; usually violent death , murder].   
  
ipse -a -um [self]; 'ego ipse' , [I myself]; [the very, actual]; with numbers, et., [just, exactly]; of action, [by oneself, of one's own accord].   
  
emunio -ire [to fortify , make safe; to build up]; 'paludes', [to clear up]. 


End file.
